1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for connecting electric wires to prongs of a switch easily and quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric switches turn electricity on or off to a device run by electricity. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional electric switch (20) is adapted to electrically connect to two wires (30). The switch (20) has three prongs (21) to which wires (30) are electrically connected. The wire (30) has a conductor (31) that is adapted to conduct a current, and insulating material surrounds and isolates the conductor (31).
The conductor (31) of the electric wire (30) can be directly soldered to the prong (21). With further reference to FIG. 7, another method of attaching the wire (30) to the prong (21) is to define a threaded hole (not shown) in each prong (21). After winding the conductor (21) around a screw (22) with a head, the screw (22) is screwed into the threaded hole, and the screw (22) squeezes and holds the conductor (31) between the head of the screw (22) and the prong (21).
No matter which method is used, a tool such as a screwdriver or a soldering iron is always needed to attach the conductor (31) to the prong (22). Getting the tools and attaching the wire (30) to the switch (20) can be very inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector for connecting the electric wire to switch to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a connector for connecting wire to switch quickly and easily.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a connector for connecting wire without using a tool.